


Doorstep

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, lol get ready for the angst, there's fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: It took him a moment to comprehend what was happening, but the situation finally hit him.(Y/n) was in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.   
> (Thanks to http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php for the prompt!)

Buster was at a loss for words. One moment he was enjoying a peaceful nap, and the next he was both confused and speechless at the sight in front of him. It was (Y/n), his friend that he grew close with through a short amount of time. Tears were streaming down the face he saw as flawless before she looked away, shaking her head as she thought to herself. She tried to slow down her heavy breathing, but failed and hiccuped.

"You know, this wasn't supposed to happen." she chuckled emptily, then looked him straight in the eyes and balled her hands resting at her sides into fists. "Do you even know what you've been doing to me?" she choked out, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Buster didn't know what to say, he really didn't know. 

What has he done to her? The thought plagued his mind and made him want to take a moment to find the right words.  
"I-I don't exactly..." he trailed off, but closed his mouth and tried to conceive a reply. His eyebrows creased as she waited for an answer, but he couldn't think of one. All he could focus on was the sound of the rain pitter-pattering on his roof and it distracted his train of thought. He noticed that her clothes were soaking wet, indicating that she probably ran to the theatre and didn't bring an umbrella to shield herself from the gloomy weather.

It took him a moment to comprehend what was happening, but the situation finally hit him. 

(Y/n) was in love with him. 

He almost face-palmed, how could he be so dense? He didn't say anything and kept thinking, what if his idea was wrong? 

"You're so oblivious, Buster." (Y/n) sighed, wondering if she should give up on her love confession or not. She mentally cringed, this wasn't how she expected it to go at all. She was caught off guard when she was met with the sight in front of her.

Buster had a soft smile on his face with his arms outstretched towards her, gesturing for a hug. His eyebrows creased and he tilted his head, waiting for her reaction. 

It took her a moment to comprehend what was happening, but when it hit her she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She felt more tears welling in her eyes and she ran into his awaiting arms, sobbing as she buried her face into his shoulder. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back, not even caring about her clothes being wet. 

"I'm so in love with you." she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He hushed her silently, "It's okay, it's okay." he whispered to her as they gently rocked side to side. He pulled back slightly and cupped her face, wiping the last of her tears away. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before smiling, "I'm so in love with you too." 

He smiled before embracing her once again, not even noticing that the sound of the rain had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
